Murderland
by dragonheart3
Summary: AU. The Earl reigns over Wonderland, but he is tired of easy kills. He sends Rhode to other dimensions to bring back "visitors". The visitors will be able to rule over Wonderland until they go insane. Great power comes great insanity. Character death!


** Man in Murderland**

**Setting: Alternate Universe. Wonderland**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: None**

**Caution: Character Death**

**This was inspired off a youtube video. This story was supposed to have a very gothic theme to it. I hope it works. **

**Start**

The Millennium Earl sat in his royal palace at the top of Wonderland. He chuckled to himself, thinking of many evil and twisted plans, revolving around death. He twirled Lero around his finger aimlessly, and the golem made no noise.

Rhode Camelot, who happened to pass by, skipped to the Earl, her long flowing lolita dress gave her the appearance of a twisted flower. The purple dress was stained in some places with red. She pounced, and softly landed at the top of his seat. She bent over, so her eyes were looking directly in his. She giggled to herself, thinking of how absurd this probably looked, with how she was upside-down facing the Earl, who was right side-up.

"What's so funny, Earl-sama?" Rhode asked. She pecked the Earl's nose with a kiss, and her fingers snaked their way into his. She grabbed the golem umbrella, and jumped from the Earl's royal chair, doing a flip in the air as she landed gently in front of the Earl, and bowed.

The Millennium Earl grinned at Rhode's childish behavior. "Insanity." He murmured. He absolutely loved the word. The only other word that rivaled it was "murder", and the two words usually followed each other around.

Rhode laughed madly. "That's nothing new." She remarked, feeling somewhat disappointed, yet the word gave her a thrill.

The Earl smirked, sensing Rhode's mood. He adjusted his top hat. "Well, what have you been up to? Killing a village or two?" He gestured towards her stained purple dress.

Rhode grinned at him, a big evil grin that lit up her whole face and gave it a darker crazier appearance. The Earl smiled at that. It was absolutely lovely.

"What was it now?" He inquired.

Rhode smiled, and looked up, recalling the massacre. She twirled Lero around her fingers. "I did it slowly this time!" She recalled excitedly. Rhode tended to kill quickly, all at once. She had so much energy that she tended to expel quickly. Tyki often remarked that Rhode didn't take the time to appreciate the art of murder.

_*"The beautiful thing about life," Tyki had said. "Is that it is so transient. It can end at any moment, by anything, or anyone." _

Rhode had not understood this at the time, but now she was beginning to learn it.

"First, I met a little boy in the forest. I drove him mentally insane, and sent him back to his village. Then I watched as he killed the villagers one by one in the night. I made sure none of the villagers could move, so his killing would be easier for him." Rhode grinned. "Aren't I nice?"

"Extremely so." The Earl agreed, absorbed by her story immensely. "How was the screaming?" He asked politely.

Something lit up in Rhode's eyes. "It was music." She said dreamily. Her golden eyes closed, so she could relive the moment.

The Earl watched her amusedly. He let her dream for a few moments, before asking, "Rhode, would you kindly do me a favor?"

Rhode opened her eyes. "Of course." She replied, curiosity building in her voice.

"Times have been rather dull lately, and I'd like to stir up some entertainment."

"How so?" Rhode asked, curiosity burning in her voice. She jumped and landed on the Earl's lap.

"I'd like to hand over the kingdom to some random travelers. Temporarily, of course. But I'd like to see how they would run things."

Rhode tilted her head to the side. "Okay?" She said, wondering whether this was the fun part or not.

"Then," The Earl said as his eyes darkened, and he peered over his glasses at her. "We will watch as insanity slowly begins to drag them into death."

Rhode clapped her hands and giggled madly. "Where do I come into this?" She asked. The Earl smiled at her. "You will find and pick the traveler, and lure him into the kingdom. They have to be from a different dimension of course, since people around here have become rather dull. He will rule, but slowly you will insert the pieces of insanity into their mind. Think of it as a test."

Rhode screamed a cry of pleasure. She dashed out the room and shouted behind her, "I will! I will at once!"

The Earl sat back into his seat and relaxed. He was about to twirl Lero in his hands, but he realized Rhode had taken the golem again. He sighed amusedly, and rested his chin in his hand.

"That devilish girl. She is so cute."

***I go this idea from Naruto. I think Deideira said it. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I tried to give this a polite gothic-y feel to it. There will be plenty more chapters later, but ONLY if you review! Please please please tell me your thoughts on this! All reviews are appreciated! **

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
